


Nooner

by rosecampion



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-04
Updated: 2003-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecampion/pseuds/rosecampion
Summary: Written for one of Peja's five minute challenges- write a story that begins with "(insert name) wasn't thinking about sex when."





	Nooner

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Nooner

### Nooner

#### by Rose Campion

  


I wasn't thinking about sex when I'd suggested that, if he was going to be downtown anyway, that Mulder meet me in the park on my lunch break. And I certainly wasn't thinking about sex when we came across an ice cream vendor. 

But Mulder certainly will be Mulder, won't he? 

At first I figured, he's a grown-up, if he wants ice cream for lunch, so be it. Not my job to nag him into eating something that might be even vaguely healthy. So, I just stood back as he bought one of those multicolor ice pops, the red, white and blue ones. Very patriotic. He offered to buy me one. 

"No thanks," I said, thinking that it wouldn't do much for my credibility at the office to come in with a blue tongue. 

"C'mon, live a little, John," he said. 

"No, thanks. You do more than enough living for the both of us," I said. 

Nearby was a hot dog stand, so my lunch was a Polish sausage. Okay, not much healthier than a popsicle, but grilled onions are a vegetable, right? 

We retreated to a secluded park bench and got to work on our respective lunches. My polish disappeared pretty quickly, which is a good thing it did, because as soon as I realized what Mulder was doing, I lost all eyes for food. 

Mulder attacked the popsicle with the same singlemindedness he did so many things. In and out of his mouth it went. Deeply. He was devouring that popsicle like he liked to devour my cock. He was even holding it at the same angle that my woody tended to pop up at. There, he did that little flick thing with his tongue against the tip of the popsicle that he did on me. Then he dove down on the popsicle again, taking it all the way into his mouth. Then he sort of grinned at me around the popsicle when he realized just how intently I was watching him. 

The man puts on a good show, and let me tell you, that even though there was nothing that was technically nothing he did that was X-rated, it was obscene. And I mean that in only the best possible way. My dress pants were definitely getting a bit uncomfortable, if you know what I mean. I was surprised he still had the power to do that to me. We'd been together...well, a long time. We were supposed to have gotten to staid and comfortable about a decade ago. Nothing is ever stale with Fox around though. 

"Bastard!" I said, but I didn't mean it maliciously. 

He pulled the popsicle out of his mouth with a definite pop and cracked one of those brilliant smiles of his at me. Then he asked, "What?" 

"You know what!" I said. "How'm I supposed to go back to work like this?" 

That earned me another grin. "You want to get a room? Been a long time since we had a nooner." 

"Yes," I said, and only then checked my watch. "No. Shit. I've got a meeting in twenty. There's no time." 

"Ah, c'mon, John. All work, no play makes Johnny a dull boy. Play hookey from work," Mulder said, grinning winningly at me. He planned this, I decided. I was ambushed. The bastard. 

"Can't do it. It's an important meeting," I said. On the otherhand, I could probably cut off my afternoon early. That progress report I was working on could sit 'til tomorrow. I decided that what with what he'd done, he deserved to see me at my butchest, being the one to order him around for a change. "But I'll be home early. See that you're back home by three, Fox. In bed, ready for me." 

"Yessir!" he said, then he swallowed what he was going to say next and muttered a few obscenities instead. Then, "What are we going to do with the kids? Jack and Charlie will both be home by then." 

"Your problem, not mine," I said, gathering up the trash from lunch. I stood up from the park bench and gave him my best evil grin. "I'm sure you'll figure something out. You should know better than to start something you can't follow through on with me." 

Then, I turned and started walking back to the office, with a little spring to my step, thinking about some afternoon lovin'. Mulder would figure out some scheme or another to get us a little privacy this afternoon. He always did, which was part of why I loved him the way I do.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Rose Campion


End file.
